The Legend of Zelda: Reawakening of the Past
by Thundermage
Summary: Chapter 3 up! This story is about Link remembering his long forgotten past and brother and his mission is to seek out 9 Pearls and destroy them so that he can save the land from the Ultimate Evil, a God named Zan.
1. Prolouge

A/N: Please, PLEASE, go easy on me! I'm really new at this and this is my first fanfic. I may be a big reader and I may give good advice and stuff, but I've never written stories outside of school work. Although my friends say that I'm a pretty good writer and I might actually make it as an author, I have some doubts. But then again, my 6th grade LA/Reading teacher thought I plagerised my work(WHICH I DIDN'T!) because it was so good.Really! So please don't flame me until I get my third chapter out or something when I get a bit better. Please R&R. Only positive ones though! So I'll stop my incessant rambling now and give you the story...after the disclaimer that is! Disclaimer: As some people say, discalimers are bad because they remind you that you don't own such a fabulous thing as the rights to a game or book or whatever. But the truth is... THEY'RE DEMONIC! IT REMINDS YOU THAT YOU'RE FLAT BROKE! So now you know I don't own anyone but Lance. Who's he? You'll see.(Hey! It rhymes!)  
  
The Legend of Zelda: The Reawakening of the Past  
  
Summary: After Link defeats Majora's Mask, he leaves Clocktown and it's inhabitants to go on his search for Navi. While doing so, he enters a dark, foggy forest and is unwitting to what will ensue his entrance to this forest. For past this forest lies many dangers and a past which he doesn't know or remember. He will face lies, deceit(spelling?), dangers and much more. A mysterious figure watches his every movements but is unknown to Link. Will he be able to live through this and save Hyrule from this new unknown danger, or will he fail and leave Hyrule open to conquest by other forces? Read on to find out.  
  
Prolouge:  
  
Link could barely see 3 feet in front of him through the dense fog. So how in the world was he supposed to kill that darned wolfos? It kept lunging at him when he least expected and he would just barely deflect its razor sharp claws with his sword. Every time its claws met his sword, there was a loud metallic CLANG! that would pulse through his arms. 'My arms are gonna be pretty sore after this fight.' he thought, 'If I even live through it.' he added darkly. The wolfos was smarter than the other two. Instead of charging straight ahead, this one used stealth. It didn't attack in a pattern that he could predict. Instead it attacked at random, hitting him wherever it pleased. 'I know! I'll try and dodge it's attack, spin around and lunge at its back!' Link thought.  
  
ARROOO! the wolfos howled and lunged at Link from the left. Link skipped off to its right, spun backwards and the wolfos, off balance from missing its target was left vulnerable, and Link, anticipating this, ran to it, leaped, and plunged his sharp sword into the back of the wolfos with a loud battle cry and blood splurted out of the wound. It uttered a hoarse moan with a gurgle of blood and died, its eyes filming over with death. Link effortlessly pulled out his sword from the slain enemy plunging into its sheathe. The wolfos disintegrated into the air as all defeated enemies did. Link longed for the company of a fairy guide or aany companion for that matter. He had a somber look on his face. Just then Epona strode up and licked Link on the face and he chuckled. "At least I have you Epona," said Link,"Let's go then."  
  
The dark, leafy forest was starting to thin, as was the fog. There was alot less enemies to worry about and it was brighter here. There were beautiful birds and flowers here. The mood in this part of the forest was much lighter and more inviting than the other part of the forest. Just then wooooshhh, thwack! An arrow impaled itself upon a tree, inches to the left of Link's head. "What the f#@&!" Link cursed "Where the h#@$ did that come from?!?!" He leaped off Epona and rolled facing in the direction the arrow came from, bowstring taut with an arrow notched in.(Duh...) "Who's there!?" Link yelled. He saw nothing. All of a sudden a bush rustled to the left. Link looked over and aimed at the bush. Then, a mouse hopped out. "Whew... Only a mouse." Link sighed. He relaxed and put the bow and arrow away. He saw the arrow and attatched to it was a note. He took out the note and it said:  
  
Link, You have gotten past the forest but that was nothing compared to what you will face. Have you noticed the mark on your hand? It's changing. Do you know what that means? No, of course not. You'll need a sage for that. There's a town up ahead that has one. But hurry Hero of Time. The town may not be there much longer.  
  
'Who sent me this? And what's this person mean "That town may not be there much longer."? It's not like towns just get up and move away. There isn't even a lake around here for it to sink in like some cities in old legends. And what about the mark. How does this person know that I have a mark.'Link thought to himself with a confused expression on his face. He looked at the back of his left hand.'WHAT THE!' Link's face was shocked at what he saw. The mark of the Triforce of Courage was fading while another triangle, but upside-down, was forming on the center of his hand. The mark of the Triforce is in a certain position. Link's Triforce, the Triforce of Courage, was the lower right triangle, Zelda's, the Triforce of Wisdom, was the lower left, and Ganondorf's, the Triforce of Power, was on the top. The symbols, if put together. Would create a triangle with a gap that was like an upside-down triangle. But his Triforce was fading and giving way to another, upside-down triangle which darkened as the original paled.  
  
"Well, looks like I better hurry to this disappaering town and see what's going on." Link said to himself. He hopped onto Epona and they galloped to the end of the forest following the path. He could see the end of the path. When they got there they stopped and looked in shock upon the sight they saw. Below them, at the foot of the hill was a large town. But instead of the hustle and bustle of everyday life, was a town screaming in terror. The town was up in flames, the red tongues of flame lashing out at the air and buildings, and the occasional man trying to douse the flames with water. Link and Epona stood their, transfixed by the terror below them. Half of the town was on fire, while the flames threatened to get the other half. Link was struck by an idea. "Ice arrows!" he yelled. Epona neighed and tossed her head to the side in an exasperated fashion that seemed to say "Duh you idiot! How long did it take to figure that out?"  
  
Link got out his bow and notched an ice arrow in. He took aim, not that he'd need it, a drunken man could have hit a target THAT big. He shot, reloaded and shot again while the first arrow wasn't even halfway to the target. The two ice arrows took down most of the flames and he shot three more which brought the fire down to a controlable level. The ice didn't stay though, they melted quickly. Link and Epona hurried to the town.  
  
When he got there he got to the nearest villager and asked, "Where is the mayor?"  
  
"He's over there." the villager said pointing to a rather round man.  
  
"Thanks." said Link.  
  
He hopped off Epona and led her by the reigns to the mayor. When he got to the mayor, the mayor turned around and said," You wouldn't happen to be the one who helped stop this fire would you?"  
  
"Why yes I am." said Link.  
  
"My, you're pretty gifted then aren't you?" the mayor said cheerily.  
  
"I suppose you could say that. By the way, do you know who, or what, started this fire?" Link said.  
  
" Yes, but it doesn't matter. No one can stop him anyway. We know where he resides and what he looks like. Even his name, but it's meaningless. We can't stop him, to powerful. Even with your enchanted arrows. His name is Lance. He is very powerful with magic, and also in physical strength. He doesn't show up that often though." he said grimly. " He and his forces have been terrorizing our lands for the past 6 months. But he is much more merciful than that d@#&ed Ganondorf."  
  
"Hmmm... I suppose I would need rest even if I was to fight this person. Well, could you tell me where a stable is so I can put my horse, Epona, away. She needs rest. I also hear you have a sage here, I wish to speak with him." Link said.  
  
"I suppose I could arrange that. By the way, I'm John Howards, mayor of Sorantown(pronounced: So-ran-town. Just like it's spelled.) What's your name?"  
  
"I'm Link, and as you already know, this is my faithful horse Epona."  
  
"WHAT! You're Link! The Hero of Time who defeated Ganondorf! Amazing! I heard you were young, but, wow!"  
  
"I guess my reputation is bigger than I thought." Link said.  
  
Well, seeing as you're a hero and you saved our town, why don't you stay at my place. We have a stable there with enough room for Epona and I'll get one of my servants to bring you to the sage."  
  
"Thanks, I appreciate your help. I'm sure I can stop this Lance person, I was able to defeat Ganondorf and Majora's Mask so I'm sure I can stop a simple warlock."  
  
"Pretty confident in yourself aren't you? It isn't that simple. He has great powers, greater than Ganondorf or Majora's Mask. He has destroyed entire villages, twice as large as Sorantown, with one spell and turned them into smoldering craters. Why he has not done the same to our village I do not know. He has conquered much of the western lands and has a vast army to do his bidding. If you ddo go after Lance, be very careful." the mayor warned.  
  
"Okay." Link replied.  
Link was led by one of the mayors servants named Luke, to a small shop. "I will wait outside for you Master Link." Luke said.  
  
"Alright." Link replied.  
  
When he entered the door a small bell chimed. The shop had racks lined with potions, herbs, small figurines, amulets, medalions, books and many other trinkets. He walked up to the desk at the back and rang a bell sitting atop the oak desk. "Why hello there! I never expected a customer right after the fire was put out. Boy was I lucky to be over on this side of town." A kindly old man walked out from behind a bead curtain that was off to the side and behind the desk. The man had wrinkles on his forehead and looked to be about 60.(Pretty old in medieval times)  
  
"I'm here for some information." Link replied.  
  
"Ah, yes. What would you like information for?" he asked.  
  
"I'm here about the Triforce. Look at this." he said and showed him his left hand.The old man gave a sharp intake of breath and gasped. "Th-Th-Tha- That's the mark of the Triforce!" he stuttered, pointing at it with a wrinkled finger.  
  
"Yes, I know." Link said, "I want to know why it's fading and making a new triangle."  
  
"Hmmm... Let me see. I'll have to look in one of my books. Hold on a second." the old man said. A few moments later he came back holding a rather large and dusty book entitled The Great History of Hyrule. "Let's see, let's see." the man said skimming over the pages looking for something."AHA! I found it!" the man yelled happily.  
  
"Found what! Found what!" Link yelled exasperatedly.  
  
"The chapter that explains of the Triforce and prophescizes(please tell me in a review if anything's misspelled. I don't have spellcheck.) a dark event relating to this. Here, read this chapter." The man said pointing to a dusty page. The letters were worn but still legible. The chapter was called: The Founding of the Triforce. Link read it and it said:  
  
Long ago the godesses of the land, Nayru, Din, and Farore, fought against there evil brother, Zan. He wanted to enslave the people and squander the lands resources to make lavish temples, jewelery, weapons, clothing and other things all for himself which would turn the world into a wasteland. The goddesses would not allow this and they fought their brother although he was much stronger than any one of them alone, but together they were able to keep him under control. They attacked him while he was asleep using special pearls to drain him of his energy. Each goddess had 3 pearls which contained his energy and were put in cases in a triangle form. Thus, the Triforce was made. The color of the three triangles was a representation of the energy drained from Zan. If Zan gets any of his energy back the Triforce will fade, but the center Triforce which is upside-down will darken showing that Zan has gained some of his power. It is said that when a mask of extraordinary power is defeated that Zan will reawaken and a young boy of amazing powers will learn of his forgotten past and stop Zan from reawakening.  
  
'Amazing,' Link thought, 'so that's why the Triforce is the way it is, not only because there are three goddesses, but because they had to keep thier evil brother from spreading evil through the land'.  
  
"You see young man. There are great things you must face, and powers you must confront. I will help you when I can and so will the others in the town. No doubt the mayor has announced your arrival. Good day, and come back soon." the old man said.  
  
"Bye." said Link, and with that he left with Luke to the mayor's house.(Or should I say mansion?)  
  
End Prolouge  
  
A/N: Hi! Hoped you liked it! If I made any spelling errors, please tell me in a review. Also, I encourage constructive criticism. This isn't my best of stories, mostly because alot of this was written late at night when I'm tired. But hopefully my later chapters will be better. This was just giving you all the background info. If you would like me to put something in, please tell me and I'll see what I can do. No flames please! And please tell me how to put in italics. My thanks go to Snowsilver, Gemstone, and The Kirby Kid. The first three people to give me a review. I know I keep updating this chapter, but it's all I can do! If it weren't for that darn school of mine, I'd be able to write a lot more! New thanks go to Aetre and Ganondorfthefieryred for their help with the italics situation. I'll post up an "experimental" fic to try and get it to work. I find italics a lot easier to show someone is thinking than the single quotation thing. My later chapters will range between PG and PG-13. I doubt there will be any R rated chapters but we'll see. I'll tell you the rating before I start the fic.  
  
Updates: I just remodeled this chapter. This is part of a 2 part series. I'm working on chapter two now. The second part of the series is called "The Legend of Zelda: The Pearls of Olara". In this part of the story I'm writing now is when Link meets Lance, who eventually joins Link on his quest. When Link meets Lance, Lance is an evil warlock who used to work for Ganondorf and then becomes posessed by Zan after Ganondorf is defeated. In Pearls of Olara, the duo faces off against a warlock named Alloran who is a supporter of Zan, far stronger than Lance was when he was possesed, Alloran searches for the Pearls which contain Zan's powers so that Alloran can reawaken Zan, while Link and Lance search for the pearls to destroy them and put an end to Zan forever. As you can see, this story is a complex piece of work and will take me awhile. So don't get mad if I take a long time, writer's block is evil. Hope you review! I have one other thing to say, I can't get the italics, the bold print, the underlined print and every other special thing to work. Damned html code. Bye. 


	2. Chapter 1 Of Ladies and Wyverns

A/N: Sorry it's been so long since my last update. That da**ed school of mine is a living he**hole. Screw the censors. This is PG-13. So much homework. Thank God for Thanksgiving break. Here goes. The Evil Disclaimer: I don't own the friggin' rights to The Legend of Zelda.  
  
The Legend of Zelda: The Reawakening of the Past Chapter 1  
  
Link walked through the beautifully shaped steel gates and the sight before him was beautiful. The mansion was made of red brick and was almost as large as Hyrule Castle. It had huge oak doors for the main entrance and carved on it were two wolves, one on each door, standing on their hind legs, tongues lolling out to the side. Behind the wolves was a shield with three diagonal lines, like the scratch a wolf would leave. Link guessed that it might be the family crest of the mayor's.  
  
It was getting late. The sky was a deepening dusky blue with wisps of clouds dotting the night sky. The stars shone twinkling, shedding light on the citizens of Sorantown. Link walked up to the oaken doors and pushed them open. The inside was absolutely spectacular! It had two winding marble staircases that were at opposite sides of the entrance hall. At the end of the hall was a large painting of a wolf on a rock howling at the full moon. It was highly detailed and very realistic.  
  
"Amazing..." Link whispered. He stared in awe at his surroundings. Never before had he seen a place like this besides Hyrule castle, but not even Hyrule castle had decorations such as these, it was more a place to live and be protected than to show off fancy decorations and have parties and several guests every week.  
  
Just then the mayor appeared. "How do you like my humble abode Sir Link?" the mayor questioned.  
  
"It's...It's amazing." Link stuttered. He was still a bit shocked at how well furnished the mansion was."But isn't it a bit showy?" Link commented.  
  
"All this has been passed down through the generations of my family. We have been the mayors of Sorantown for as long as it has existed. My very great grandfather had established Sorantown and my family has governed it always up to this time." the mayor said.  
  
"I see..." said Link.  
  
"Luke, take Sir Link to his room please." the mayor ordered." Oh! Wait! Link, have you eaten yet?"  
  
Link's stomach growled. He put his hand to his stomach and said,"I forgot I haven't eaten at all today, I was so busy with the fire and all the commotion that I forgot I was hungry!"  
  
"Then we shall have a feast!" the mayor announced.  
  
"Thanks, but that isn't necessary, a small dinner would be fine."  
  
"Nonesense! We can't let the hero of our town go hungry! Luke! Go announce to the townsfolk that we will have a feast in Sir Link's honor!"  
  
"Yes sir!" said Luke and he went off to announce to the citizens of Sorantown that there was to be a feast.  
  
"Link, why don't you go get cleaned up for the party? I'll have one of my maids to help you."  
  
"Uh, no thanks, I'm sure I can clean myself up." Link said embarrased. He wasn't going to let all this fame and glory get to his head. Plus, he didn't want anyone to see his you-know-what, he was only 11! He turned 11 yesterday. Or was it the day before? Link couldn't remember when he was born or who his parents were, his past was a mystery to him, he couldn't remember anything before the age of 5, birthadays weren't really important in the Kokiri forest, you're young forever when you're a kokiri, in most cases anyway.  
  
"Alright, be ready by 10:00 then!" said the mayor and he went off to his quarters to get cleaned up.  
  
Link was ready a few minutes earlier than the mayor. When the mayor showed up he smelled strongly of bad cologne which made Link cough.  
  
"Are you alright Link? Do you have a cold?" the mayor said the 6th time Link coughed.  
  
"I'm-cough- fine, really, I'm okay." Link said, not wanting to offend the mayor saying it was all the cologne he was wearing. ' When I'm grown up, I am not wearing cologne.' he thought silently. When they reached the grounds where the party was to be held he saw 7 long wooden tables with white linen coverings and several kinds of delicious food and drinks. They had turkey, chicken, ham, steak, beef, duck, venison and all matters of meat, fruits, and vegetables and not to mention the literally, hundred different kinds of drinks. It seemed like the whole town was there, which it was as it turns out. Link's mouth was watering at the sight and smell of all the food. He and the mayor were escorted to the main table and they took their seats. The mayor did not sit down as he was going to make a short speech before they all ate.  
  
"Ladies and gentleman and all you kids, welcome to the feast! We have this feast to honor our towns savior, The Hero of Time himself, Sir Link!" the mayor then held Link's arm and raised him up. Link was blushing slightly and he ran his free hand through his untidy blonde hair."He saved our town from the great fire caused by the evil forces of the warlock Lance! And he has said that he will go after the warlock to rid the lands from his evil so that we may live freely in peace and harmony! Give him a round of applause my friends!" and they did, loudly, very loudly, so loud that Link had to put his hands to his ears." NOW LETS DIG IN TO THE GREAT FOOD WE HAVE PREPARED!" yelled the mayor. So they did. Link ate the the fastest and also the messiest. Link's mouth was smeared with all manner of food and drink, so was the mayor. The party went well through the night and into the morning. The people could hardly believe they ate that long. Link and the mayor were stuffed, with their stomachs bulging.  
  
"Ohhh, godesses, I'm so full, I've got a stomach ache." Link moaned."I'm never going to eat that much again."  
  
"Ughh, same here." grunted the mayor.  
  
They limped to the mansion and went to their rooms and fell asleep as soon as they hit the matress.  
  
----The Next Morning(Link slept all day and all night and it was midday when he woke up)----  
  
"AHHH!What the mother fuckin' hell!" Link screamed when he woke up. He was stark naked with only the silken sheets to cover his manhood.  
  
"Please! Don't use such profane language in the mayors house! You're a guest here!" yelled the maid that Link only noticed when she yelled at him. She was young and probably Link's age he guessed. She was busy dusting drawers and organizing things and Link took that time to examine his unwelcomed guest. She had light blonde hair that hung down to her waist and she had beautiful sky blue eyes. She was very pretty Link thought. The tent that was formed in the sheets must have shown how pretty Link thought she was. When Link noticed this he rolled onto his stomach to hide this little statement.  
  
"What the heck did you do with my clothes!" Link yelled.  
  
"They were dreadfully dirty from the feast so I took them to have them washed." she replied.  
  
"Well you could have woken me up and given me a change of clothes and I could have done it myself!" Link hollered.  
  
"Well, you were sleeping so peacefully I thought it would be rude to wake you for such a petty reason and I did it myself." she huffed, and with that she left.  
  
Link saw his clothes, which were now clean, on a knight stand next to the bed and quickly dressed. He saw his weapons and strapped them on. When he was finished he went downstairs after getting lost 16 different times in the labyrinthine mansion. When he finally found his way downstairs he was greeted by a refreshed and happy mayor.  
  
"Hello Link! What a fine morning it is today! The air is warm, the sun is shining, the birds are singing, and there isn't a cloud in the sky!" said the mayor in a jolly tone.  
  
"That's good conditions for me to go hunting down the enemy and that evil mage. What did you say his name was?" Link said.  
  
"Who's name. Oh right, the mage. His name is Lance." said the mayor," Link, if you're going to fight him you'll need to stock up on supplies."  
  
"I don't need anything but a map." said Link.  
  
"Oh, okay then. Here, take this." the mayor said and gave him a map.  
  
"Thanks a lot. Where should I go for the first boss?" Link asked.  
  
"Hmmm, Lance has 5 bosses you'll have to fight. The weakest one would probably be at Lake Saloran(Suh-lore-un). He's about 10 feet tall from what I hear. His name is Anzor(Stupid. I know. It was all I could think of.). He depends on speed. So you need to be faster. Go to the sage, he'll probably have something to help you out." said the mayor.  
  
"Thanks, I'll be going now." Link said and with that he left for the sage.  
  
When he reached the shop and opened the door there was the little dingle of the bell.  
  
"Ahhh, Link, I've been expecting you." said the old man when he walked into the shop from behind the beaded curtains.  
  
"You have?" Link questioned. He was taken aback by the statement.  
  
"Yes, of course, the mayor sent a letter by a carrier pigeon. A great break through in postal service. Now letters can be transported much faster. A woman named Saline came up with it. She lives on the outskirts of town in a farm that raises all kinds of birds and flying creatures." said the sage.  
  
"Oh." said Link, he was feeling pretty stupid right then. Here he was thinking that the sage had done some magical thing with some crystal ball or doing some crazy dance and it turns out he just got a letter from the mayor by means of a bird. Some Hero of Time.  
  
"Now, I here you're going to battle Anzor. I'll give you a potion that'll increase your speed and senses. But use it only when you battle Anzor. This potion is very hard to make and the ingredients are hard to find." said the old man. He reached onto a shelf bhind the counter and grabbed a glass jar filled with a red and pink fluid."Here you go." said the old man giving the potion to Link.  
  
"Thanks a lot." said Link," By the way. Where does this Saline live?"  
  
"Oh, her, she lives on the eastern outskirts of town. Just follow the main road out of town and when you reach the fork in the road take a left and it'll lead you to Saline's ranch." the sage said.  
  
"Thanks, see ya later." Link waved good-bye and left."  
  
He followed the sage's directions and reached Saline's ranch. It was big and had several barns, each was red and had a sign nailed to it that said what kind of animals were inside. There were six barns in a line. From left to right they said; Carrier pigeons, hawks, eagles, ducks, mountain birds and wyverns.  
  
"Wyverns. Wonder what those arre?" Link said to himself.  
  
"Wyverns are like birds but a lot bigger." said a female voice from behind him.  
  
"AHHHHH!" Link yelled and spun around," For Din's sake don't do that! Who are you anyway?"  
  
"Me, I'm Saline. I own this ranch. Sorry for scaring you." she said.  
  
She was probably in her twenties. She was wearing brown leather boots and gloves. She had a whip strapped to her belt. She had a white sleeveless top and baggy brown pants. She had creamy white skin, piercing brown eyes and black hair that hung down to the middle of her back. She had a small nose and her face was a little bit long and thin. She was a few inches taller than him.  
  
"Hey, stop looking at my cleavage and look at my face when I'm talking to you." she said. 'She has nice boobs too.' Link thought.  
  
"Sorry." he said, looking at her face this time.  
  
"That's better. How about I show you the wyverns?" she asked Link.  
  
"That'd be great!" said Link excitedly.  
  
"Okay, let's go." she said.  
  
When they walked into the barn they were greeted by a few screeches. Link counted six of the beasts. They had hard, black and green scaly armor protecting them and had large wings. The beasts had long whiplike tails and had barbed spikes at the tip. They had razor sharp talons to. 3 claws faced forward and one claw facing back. Saline was right, they were kind of like big scaly birds. Their faces were were long and thin, they had blazing red eyes shaped like diamonds and had a crest at the top of their long heads, with horns raking backwards from the crest. They had no forelegs, but was instead replaced by their long leathery wings.  
  
"These are wyverns." Saline said with a note of pride. " They're hard to find and even harder to fly, you can find them in the mountains."  
  
"F-f-fly them?!" Link stuttered.  
  
"Yep, you can fly them. How's about I teach you. Wyverns are fast and strong. Better than using a horse. And the best thing is, they always remember where they've been to and anywhere you've been they can fly to. Even if you haven't been there, as long as you've got a map they can get you there. I suggest you learn how to fly them, because some enemies won't be within striking distance of any of you're weapons. The strongest general Lance has is a big dragon who's only weak spot is the mouth. He isn't going to give you a chance to shoot his mouth either. So learning to fly a wyvern has advantages. If you have an insturment like a flut or an ocarina or somehting, you can play a special song to call on your wyvern." Saline informed him.  
  
"Hmmm, that's pretty good. I guess I'll take your offer." Link said.  
  
"That's great. I'll get you a female wyvern, they're less likely to throw you off. At least my wyverns are trained." she said while she untied one of the wyverns and strapped a saddle on.  
  
"Hey, aren't you forgetting the reins?" Link said a bit nervously.  
  
"Reins? You don't use reins on a wyvern silly." she said.  
  
"Oh goddesses no." Link muttered, his eyes wide.  
  
"What's that?" Saline asked.  
  
"Nothing." Link said.  
  
"Oh, okay. Are you ready?"  
  
"I think so."  
  
Okay, let's go outside then."  
  
"Alright." Link walked outside with Saline and the wyvern, his legs felt like jello.  
  
"Okay, first thing you have to do is get on the saddle and when you do that buckle the straps around your waist. Also you need to lean forward so you don't get blown backwards from the speed. " Saline instructed. Link did so.  
  
" Good, now you see those two little stub like things on the side of the neck?" Link nodded." Okay. Gently hold them. Thos are going to be the things you use to steer." Link held them a bit shakily.  
  
"Okay, to go left, you push the left nub down and pull the right one up and do the opposite to go right. You pull both of them up to go up and do the opposite of that to go down. Pushing the nubs forward make the wyvern go faster and pulling them back slow it down and the wyvern will eventually stop and hover. If you leave them alone the wyvern will go slowly if you stop pushing forward and will hover if you stop pulling back. You can do a backflip by pulling the nubs back and up and front flips by pushing the nubs forward and down. Did you get all that?" Link nodded." Okay, good luck, oh yeah to take off just push the nubs forward and up and to land just push the nubs forward and down to go in a dive and the wyvern will take control when you get to close and you'll land. Now try it all out."  
  
Link took off. It was amazing he thought to himself. He felt an adrenaline rush and he couldn't help but yell with joy. The wyvern was pounding its wings and was tearing through the sky. He learned fast. Before long he was doing barrel rolls and flips. He was doing all kinds of stunts. After about an hour he landed.  
  
"Amazing!" said Saline with a big smile, "I've never seen anyone learn so fast! You're a natural born flyer!"  
  
"Thanks!" said Link, a big grin plastered on his face too. His hair was all over the place and he had almost lost his hood 18 times. He had it tucked in his belt. "I wish I had a wyvern of my own."  
  
"I know! You can take one of my bull wyverns! They're stronger and faster." Saline said.  
  
"Really! Thanks!" said Link.  
  
"Come on." she said and led Link and the wyvern back to the barn.  
  
She led them to one of the bull wyverns and pointed to a big one." This one will be yours. His name is Streak. He's my fastest one. Now, do you have an instrument?"  
  
"Yup." said Link pulling out his ocarina.  
  
"Good. Now I'll teach you his song. Listen carefully." she said and pulled out her own ocarina and played a fast paced melody."Okay, lets see if you remember."  
  
"Alright." said Link and he played the tune exactly.  
  
"Great! You're ready now! I'll strap a saddle on Streak and you can be on your way!" said Saline, "If you need me just come on by!"  
  
When she was done strapping on the saddle they said bye and Link hopped on Streak and they were off to Lake Saloran.  
  
End Chapter 1  
  
A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this out. And I'm sorry there's no fighting. Don't worry, chapter two will have plenty. Today was a snow day so I didn't have to do the second part of the Maryland Functional Writing Test. Boo-yah! Well, this is Thundermage saying see ya! Please review! As I said in Chapter 1, damned html code. 


	3. Chapter 2 Danger in Sorantown

A/N: Long time no see! Sorry it's been a while. I've been drowned in homework and I'm working my ass off to get these out fast now while still keeping them good and interesting. I'm thinking of a big chapter upload day where I'll get two chapters for each story down in one day.  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill.  
  
Last chapter: We see Link getting into a big feast, waking up stark naked with a maid in his room and it would seem that she saw his pet snake, Link learns more about his new enemy and gets a new companion named Streak.  
  
___________________________________________  
  
The Legend of Zelda: Reawakening of the Past Chapter 2: Danger in Sorantown  
  
______________________________________  
  
The wind rustled Link's green hood and unruly blonde hair. He had a large grin plastered on his face. He swore that if wyverns could smile, Streak would have a big one right now. He could see it in Streak's eyes. They seemed to give off the wyvern's emotions. He could feel Streak pumping his wings beneath him and could sense his heart pumping in tune with Link's. When a wyvern and a rider bond together, they're together for life and are able to read one another's emotions.  
  
How's the ride so far Link? a voice popped in his head.  
  
"Wah! What the?!" exclaimed Link.  
  
Oww! Watch it! Us wyverns have sensitive hearing! admonished what Link believed to be Streak.  
  
'Streak's talking to me in my head?' Link thought.  
  
Well, duh, we're Bonded so we can communicate telepathically and read the others uppermost thoughts. said Streak. (errrr, we'll go with said, even though it's in Link's head.That rhymed somewhat.)  
  
"Bonded? What do ya' mean, Bonded? We don't have any rings or anything like that." Link said questioningly.  
  
We are Bonded by the Song I have been taught. When a Rider and a Wyvern have become Bonded by song, they are linked together by an unseen force and are connected that way for life. We can sense one another's emotions, feelings and whether or not they're in danger or hurt. Streak informed.  
  
"Oh, does that mean you are Bonded with Saline?" Link said with a greater understanding.  
  
No, the teacher of the Song cannot be Bonded with the wyvern.  
  
"I see." said Link.  
  
Huh? Oh no! exclaimed Streak, with a cry Streak turned 180 and sped off in the direction they came which was Sorantown. Streak must have been pushing 200mph towards Sorantown. He flew nearly straight up and dove straight down pulling up 10 feet before the flat ground and a great dust trail was billowing out from behind them. The dive gave them an even greater speed as they were going over 250mph which would have been suicide hade there been a forest instead of a flat grassy plain.  
  
"What's going on Streak?!" Link yelled.  
  
Sorantown is under attack! Streak yelled in Link's head.  
  
"Wha! No! We gotta do something!" Link said. He looked up and could see some kind of purple glowing dot in the sky. "Huh?"  
  
The distance between them and Sorantown decreased and Link could see the town was okay but there was a gathering in the field where the party was. It seemed all of the inhabitants of Sorantown were there. Which they were. Link saw a figure clad in a black cloak with a hood and two yellow strings in the front to close up the hood and it covered his eyes. He also wore brown leather gauntlets with steel beads affixed on the knuckles and he also wore brown leather boots. He also noticed that the back arched out a little at the top and there was also a protusion slightly off to the side of his hip. He was the one encircled in the glowing purple sphere. He was floating about 10 feet above the ground. Link looked at the cloaked man's staff, it was very detailed. It had a red orb at the top held in place by 3 detailed dragon claws, it was six feet long with a snake that curled around it from the base of the staff to the base of the orb.  
  
Link saw the mayor and they landed next to him. Saline was at the mayor's right. The crowd looked at him as he hopped off and landed at the mayor's left.  
  
"Mayor, what's going on here?" Link questioned and turned to face the man. He stared back at Link but Link couldn't see his eyes.  
  
"This man, no, mage, is Lance. The bringer of evil, the follower of Ganondorf!" the mayor said, adding emphasis to the last part.  
  
"I follow only one power, and that power is Zan." he said in a growl. The crowd hushed at this. To say that was above all evils, Ganondorf didn't even speak Zan's name, let alone follow him.  
  
"What! You mean to follow Zan! He has been sealed away by the Goddesses over a millenia ago! You would unleash that blight upon the land!? You can't ressurect him! Only one Pearl exists in Hyrule and on this world! And no one knows where it is! The other Pearls were sent amongst the stars to other worlds! You'd never gather them all in your lifetime! Even if you lived a thousand years!" the mayor screamed. He was now sweating.  
  
"Lance! I challenge you to a fight to the death! If I win you die and I get the pearl and the power to send your forces back to the darkness in which they came from! And if you win, I have nothing to say about that!" Link said bravely.  
  
Link, be careful, Lance is very strong. You don't know what you're up against. Streak admonished.  
  
'It's okay Streak. I know what I'm doing.' Link said in their special way of talking.  
  
Alright, be careful, don't get killed. Streak said.  
  
Link stepped up and drew his sword and shield and went into a ready stance. Lance slowly dropped to the ground.  
  
"Link, brave as you are, I deny your request. You have not the strength nor the skill to battle me and you would inevitably be killed. You are no match to me and my strength." Lance said.  
  
"That's what you think!" Link retorted,"I defeated Majora's Mask and Ganondorf!"  
  
"Ha! Ganondorf was an old and lazy man and Majora's Mask was working for me and doing my bidding!" Lance revealed.  
  
"Say what!?" Link said, slightly frightened by this, but quickly got his courage back."If you're so tough. why don't you take off the hood!?"  
  
"If you say so." Lance said casually and took off the hood, and then Link gasped. Lance looked a lot like Link, as if they were brothers. He looked a little bit older than Link. Maybe around 15. He had the same unruly blonde hair but they were in several spiky tufts that curved back and downwards. But it was his eyes that really got him, they were the same shade of blue, but rather than a warm, happy feeling, they gave off a cold and foreboding feeling. And was that, no, it couldn't be, but maybe it was, hurt?  
  
A/N: *Evil laugh* After all that time waiting for an update and the battle with Anzore, you get to go back to Sorantown and a cliffhanger! Don't worry, I'll update soon. Hopefully. 


	4. Chapter 3 Forgotten Memories

A/N: Okay, I need to take this time to straighten something out, as it's the only thing I can do now because of a case of writer's block. In the scene with Lance and the girls in the jumbo bathroom, there is no sexual interaction, just a great massage. If it seemed that I was implying that there was, I apologize, although he may have lost his virginity some time between then and now, it's your decision, I don't care, I'm not going to mention it at all. Yeah.  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill.  
  
Recap: Link learns of his new capability to mentally 'talk' with Streak, then Streak makes a 180 and rockets back to Sorantown because he senses danger and they encounter Lance who is an evil mage and perhaps, Link's brother? What the Hell is goin' on here?! Read on to find out!  
  
____________________________________________  
  
Chapter 3: Forgotten Memories  
  
______________________________________  
  
A/N: Most all of these are flashbacks.  
  
Change between different flashbacks are ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Change between time within a flashback are -------------------  
  
PoV(Point of View) changes are with the person's name followed with PoV.  
  
Now the fic.  
Link looked into those could blue eyes. His head started to throb looking into those eyes. Why was he getting this headache? Images started to flash in his head. From where? 'Where are these images coming from? This never happened to me. Yet, it's as if these were my memories. Could these be my memories? But how though?' Link thought. Then he fainted. Little did he know that Lance had quickly flown back to his hideaway in the mountains to the southwest.  
  
He remembered it all. All of it. And he would make Link pay. Pay for not looking for him. For forgetting his older brother. His older brother who looked out for and protected him when he was young. He had been taken in by Ganondorf who wanted a son to carry on his desires should he fall. All the pain and suffering Lance went through, Link would pay. When Link defeated Ganondorf, did he look for Lance? No. He went looking for a weak little fairy who couldn't do jack shit except buzz around your head like some hyped up idiot and tell you about 2 sentences on your enemy and then hide under your hood after that.  
  
Link's PoV  
  
Kokiri forest, 8 years ago. Link's age: 3 years. Lance's age: 7 years.  
  
"Heh heh, big puppy!" I laughed, pointing at the large growling wolfos.  
  
"No Link, not big puppy, big mean wolfos! YAAAHHH!" Lance yelled, charging at the wolfos who planned on attacking his younger brother. He let loose a battle cry as he cleaved away at the wolfos armed with a long, wooden staff. He beat at the wolfos with lightning agility that would have even the greatest Hyrulian warriors backing away. The wolfos was whimpering under the powerful assault of lightning blows. It was pinned against a wall.  
  
"You won't get Link!" Lance yelled as he brought the wolfos down with a powerful smash to the back of the wolfos's head and an audible CRACK was heard as the skull fractured under the might of the blow. You can easily tell, Lance was not your average Kokiri. He was unnaturally fast, strong, agile and skilled. But no one cared. He was a good kid who looked out for everyone, especially me, his younger brother.  
  
"What happen to da' puppy?" I said with a slight quiver in my voice, "Why you whack da' puppy brotha?"  
  
"It's okay Link, the puppy's sleeping, he couldn't go to sleep so he asked me to hit this spot on its head it couldn't reach that makes it go to sleep, it's just fine." Lance said patting me on the head. I was young and This Lance was different from the Lance 8 years from now. This Lance had warm happy blue eyes and always had a grin instead of a frown. This Lance was a happy one. "Let's go home now, mom and dad are probably worried by now."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Link's PoV  
  
Field, 8 years ago. Link's age: 3 years. Link's mother's age: 27 years.  
  
"WEEEEEE!" I squealed. Mom was swinging me around in her arms. We were in a large field, filled with beautiful yellow flowers, I didn't know their names but they were beautiful and yellow. Mom's silky, waist-length blonde hair swirling around her as she swung me around. Then she stopped and we sat down in the flowers. She put me in her lap and rubbed my head.  
  
" What do you want to do now Link?" my mother said. Her voice was beautiful and melodious, like a choir of angels.  
  
" I don' know. Can we see da' big puppy?" I asked," Lance made it go sleep yes' ta' day 'cause it was grouchy and I wan' to go see it ta' day."  
  
" I'm sorry honey, but we can't, the puppy moved away." she said.  
  
" Oh, then let's go and see the fairy!" I said. The fairy, it was different than the others, it wan't an annoying little ball of light with wings and little feet. People say that I left looking for Navi, but I didn't, well, that was partially the reason, for the most part it was a way to get the Hell as far from Zelda as I could, Hell, she spied on me when I was washing or changing! That voyeuristic bitch! Anyways, it was like one of the Great Fairies, but it was a guy and he was only about 5'7".(let's pretend they use the same standards of measurement 'kay?) He had hair that was red and yellow that was short and spiky, he had black eyebrows instead of red or yellow which seemed odd, but maybe the hair was dyed, he had the same pointy ears as any Hyrulian, and he wore silver chest armor and shoulder armor with a chain mail skirt over a simple brown tunic and brown trousers with silver forearm guards and shin protectors. Without the armor he'd look like a simple peasant. If it weren't for the fact that he was sealed away in a strange glass-like coffin.  
  
" What fairy Link?" my mother asked.  
  
" I'll show you!" I said, and I led her to him.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Link's PoV  
  
Grove in Kokiri Forest, 8 years ago. Great Fire Fairy's age: 2,063  
  
" Oh my!" my mother gasped when she saw him. He was there in the magic glass coffin. Eyes shut, arms crossed over his chest. The coffin had a strange symbol on it in the middle. It looked like a stylized 'Z'. Little did I know that I would later find out that the symbol was that of Zan and that this fairy was one of his prisoners from long ago.  
  
" Hi!" I said. I was the only one he had communicated with since he was imprisoned. This fairy was aware of his surroundings, but could only communicate through thoughts with those of great magic, those marked with the tri-force, and the fairies. But I was the only one who had found him in this secluded grove in the forest.  
  
' Hello Link.' the fairy said.  
  
" When will you come out?" I asked him.  
  
' Soon, the time draws closer when I will be freed.' he replied. It was always what he said.  
  
" Link, who are you talking to? Can't you see this, fairy or whatever is dead? This is his coffin, he must have been a warrior of some sort." my mother told me.  
  
" He's not dead, he's locked in. He's alive, he can only talk to me." I said.  
  
" What?" my mom looked at me, disbelief etched onto her beautiful face.  
  
" He talks to me in my head, he's psychic." I said, big word for a 3 year old.  
  
" Well, I don't hear him." mom said.  
  
' Link, danger draws near! Hide! Hurry!' the fairy said.  
  
" Mom! We hafta hide! The fairy said!" I said. I could hear hoofbeats.  
  
" Wha- okay."  
  
We leaped behind some bushes and in seconds a red haired man in armor on a black armored horse galloped in with two red-haired women with long spears. They wore strange purple clothing. One of the horses was drawing a small wooden cart.  
  
" At last, I have found the Great Fire Fairy, said to be one of the strongest warriors that lived, hah! Sealed away by the Dark Lord over a millenia ago!" he said in a deep voice, he let out an evil laugh. Now, I didn't know how long a millenia is, but back then, I assumed it was a really long time, and it is, Zelda told me, stupid bitch. I don't like her, but she seems to get the impression that I do. I'd prefer Malon or maybe even Saria, but Zelda's a bitch. Really possesive. Of course, when ever she tells someone about my adventures involving her she edits things out, like her trying to come on to me, trying to look at me when I change my clothes or take a bath. I just hate it!  
  
" Get the coffin onto the cart! Hurry now!" the guy ordered.  
  
" Yessir!" the women said and they loaded the coffin onto the cart and then they left.  
  
I was afraid to say the least. What were they going to do to him? What was going to happen to my friend? I still don't know. In fact, I don't remeber this, but this happened to me. But why did I forget? Will I see this fairy again? I remeber the man and I know what the two women are. Ganondorf and the Gerudos. Should I journey to the Gerudo fortress that Ganondorf stayed at? It wouldn't take long to get there. And with the stone mask it'd be easy to get through. Hmmm...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Link's PoV  
  
Kokiri Forest, 6 years ago. Link's age: 5 years. Lance's age: 9 years. Mother: 29 years. Father: 31 years.  
It was really cloudy that day. The sky was dark and the clouds raced through the sky.  
  
" John, it looks like there's going to be a storm, why don't you stay in today?" mom asked dad.  
  
" Well, I suppose I could." dad said, " It does look pretty bad out there."  
  
" Mom, where can I get a sword?" Lance asked. 'Why would he want a sword?' I thought.  
  
" Why do you want a sword dear?" mom asked him.  
  
" To stop the wolfos from trying to get me, they're real annoying, they just keep coming every day when I go out." he said.  
  
" What!? That's dangerous! But you're big and strong, you can stop them with your staff, that's good enough and you've shown it." mom said.  
  
" Yes, but they won't stop unless I show them that I have a big weapon that'll really hurt 'em!" Lance said.  
  
WHHHHOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSHHH! SMASH! A large wooden table flew through the hut and giant winds tore at us!  
  
"AAAAAHHHHHHH! TORNADO!" the shouts of the villagers tore through the air.  
  
" MOMMY!" I screamed.  
  
" EVERYONE! GO TO THE CELLAR!" dad yelled, but he was picked up all of a sudden by a gust of wind after being hit over the head with a clay jar.  
  
" NOOOOO!" my mom yelled and was run through with a wooden spear with a stone point used for hunting. It was run through her middle and blood spilled out from the wound and she was hacking blood and carried away into the air. I could see the tornado now, a black swirling vortex streaked with brown and red. It had wood, rocks, dirt, fences, even livestock and people in it!  
  
" WAAHHH!" I cried, I could hear the screams and yells and the tearing and annihilation of it all. The village had turned into a scene of utter chaos and destruction.  
  
" LIINKK!" my brother yelled, I was holding onto the top step of the stairs going down to the cellar, the wind sucking at me with my legs flailing in the air as I screamed, Lance was struggling towards me, head down arms covering his head, he was showing amazing strength walking towards me, with every step he got dragged back about half a step. Just then, a large brown table was sent hurtling at him from behind and knocked him off his feet and he was sucked into the vortex but instead of getting sucked in he got thrown away, his figure getting smaller, and then a rather large rock got me in the back of the head sending me head-over-heels down into the cellar with amnesia. Everyone who survived the tornado had forgotten the past for some reason, we only remembered names and only a few remembered family. As if the tornado was enchanted...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lance's PoV  
  
Kokiri forest, 6 years ago.  
  
" LIINKK!" I yelled, there he was, in danger from the tornado. I struggled towards him, his legs flailing in the air. ' Lance, you have to protect him, remember what the Great Fire Fairy said' I thought, coaxing myself on in my head. I grunted with effort, if I got through this, I'd take a nice long nap afterwards. But then, WHAM!  
  
"AHHH NOO!" I yelled, I got hit with a table and I was being sucked away into the sky but I was flung up and away instead of being sucked into the tornado. I was losing consciousness fast, my vision blurring, then fading, the last thing in my head was whether or not Link was safe.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lance's PoV  
  
Gerudo Fortress, 6 years ago. Lance's age: 9 years. Ganondorf's age: ???  
  
Impact.  
  
Not that hard actually, didn't hurt as much as I thought it would. I groaned and the guy I was sitting on groaned. Guy I was sitting on! What! Oh boy. I got up and looked down at the man, and then the 7 women in skimpy outfits with large, rather sharp, spears pointed at me. I was in some deep shit.  
  
"Uh, hi, um, sorry about that...uh-heh-heh." I said rather nervously, you'd be nervous too in a situation like that one. I mean serioulsy, I was unarmed, I hurt like Hell, and probably had a bruise on nearly every inch of my body, not to mention the fact that I was still dizzy and had been hurtled through the air over miles of land to come crashing down upon a man with a seriously long nose with red hair, and extravagantly designed armor. That kind of thing takes a lot out of a guy and hurts like Hell too.  
  
"Who are you and where do you come from!?" the landing pa- I mean the guy said, or more like yelled.  
  
"I am known as Lance. I was cast away from my village by a tornado that struck it. Where is this place and what is it called?" I said.  
  
"You do not question the King! The King questions you you pathetic boy!" one of the skimpily dressed women said angrily, I guessed that they were guards of some sort.  
  
"Cease! This boy has a strong aura around him, he will do nicely." the guy said. King, the King said, "You are far to the west in a Gerudo Fortress, I am Ganondorf, King of the Gerudos, and you will be wise to show proper respect in my presence. You are strong, I can see that. Gerudo's give birth to a male only once every century, I may not live that long, I think you shall make a very good son. What do you say boy?"  
  
"Um, sure, I'll be your son, sir." I said. Like I had a choice!? If I said no, I'd be dead!  
  
"Very good, Alsa, show him his room, one of the finer chambers, give him food and a bath." Ganondorf said, "Find some of the handmaidens and have them take care of that instead. Lance, would you like a woman to sleep with?"  
  
"Uh, umm, I-uh, umm, I'm not so sure about that!" I stammered, blushing severely and my pants seemed tighter than usual.  
  
"AH HA HA! Look at that! M' boy is embarassed!" Ganondorf laughed, the guards couldn't help but giggle, something I never would have thought I'd see.  
  
They walked off and 7 beautiful girls walked up, the handmaidens I suppose, and showed me the way. I was brought into the castle which was made of large stone blocks and the floor was made of marble, the walls were plain white and there were paintings depicting Gerudos and I suppose the Kings and Queens. There were beautiful, silver chandeliers every 30 or so feet. They brought me into a room and there was a large bed with silken sheets and fluffy pillows, it was a four-poster and it had drapes I could draw back and forth, there was a chest at the foot of the bed. The room was huge! It was well furnished with two oaken nightstands, a large oaken dresser, and two doors at opposite ends of the room. One of them told me that the one to my right led to a walk-in closet, the other to my private bathroom. Sweet. 'I guess this won't be so bad after all.' I thought. The handmaidens were young, between 12 and 17 I guessed. I hadn't seen many people that weren't Kokiri's. They wore tan dresses that clung to every curve, I was glad I was wearing a cup, otherwise they would be able to see my aching, never mind. You don't want to hear that. I think. They were beautiful, I supposed everyone here had red hair. They brought me to the bathroom and one of them went to the dresser to get me clothes.  
  
When I walked into the bathroom, I gasped and stopped stock-still. It was almost as big as my new room! It had a huge marble bathtub filled with warm water, it could probably fit 17 people in there comfortably and it had steps around it so that if I were standing it would reach depths at my knees, waist, mid-way up my chest, my neck, and 2 feet over my head at the deepest! There was a smaller marble tub that could fit 5 people comfortably, it was shaped like a circle and it had a ring on the inside that you could sit on and it would reach mid-way to my chest. It was a hot tub, the water was steaming which gave it away. On the opposite side of the room a door led into a sauna. That was when they went to strip me down.  
  
"Uh, you can go now! I can do this myself! Honestly!" I stammered, blushing and waving my hands.  
  
"No, we'll help you. I insist." said one of the girls, her voice was beautiful.  
  
"Yes, we insist, we are here to help you." said the others in unison, it was slightly disturbing.  
  
"Uh, umm, you don't have to, really!" I couldn't find anything to say, they obviously wouldn't leave.  
  
"Come now, let us help you!" said the girls provocatively.  
  
"Umm, only if you really want to!" I said, I was blushing furiously, I was on the verge of nosebleed. Wolfos, monsters, killer insects, that was one thing, hot girls was another.  
  
They began to strip me down in a provocative way, I was getting closer and closer to nosebleed. And I was getting stiffer and stiffer. 'And I thought it couldn't get any harder!' I thought. Then they took off my skirt, although I prefer kilt, but I get laughed at for saying kilt. Then they took off my white pants, and then the cup, and then they gasped. I looked down too, "SHIT!" I yelled. It was longer than I'd ever seen it! Hell! It'd probably make grown men envious! 8inches at the least! The girls were blushing looking at my wood. It was getting cold and I was feeling thouroughly embarassed, I sidled over and hopped into the giant tub. The girls snapped out of the reviere and came over and had me dunk under the water and come back up. Then they massaged great smelling shampoo into my dirty hair, it was heaven. Then two of them took my arms and massaged some fragrant soap over my arms and cleaned them. Then they told me to stand and they massaged soap all over my upper body and I did a lap in the pool to rinse. I did my lower body myself after 10 minutes of convincing them that I would do it myself. Then I went to the hot tub where I closed my eyes and relaxed after thanking the girls, I heard some faint giggling and then 7 splashes in the tub, I snapped my eyes open and saw the girls in the tub with me, 4 on the bench, two on my lap nearly touching my now stiff wood and another was on one of the other girl's lap. They each had sly grins and they were showing off very prominent racks, I had nosebleed.  
  
"AAHH! WHAT'RE YOU GIRLS DOING!" I shrieked. One of the girls on my lap stuffed a roll of cloth in my nose stemming the flow of blood.  
  
"We are here to relax with you." said the girl on my left leg, the others nodded in agreement.  
  
"Maybe you can relax but I can't! I'm not as comfortable as you girls are about being nude in the company of others!" I screamed. It was really uncomfortable.  
  
"We are here to pleasure you, relax." said the girl opposite of me. I made no move to shoo them away, I tried to forget they were there and I closed my eyes. Then I felt smooth, soft hands gently grip my shoulders and start massaging them, it felt great.  
  
"Mmmm..." I moaned in ecstasy. The massage was great, and then I heard something being poured into the water, I heard swishing noises and I smelled a soft fragrance fill the air and felt bubbles around me on the surface of the water. It was pure bliss. All the other things in my mind were brushed aside and the only things in my mind were the things surrounding me, the perfumed air, the massage, the bubbles, it was fantastic! I finally got out, put on the towel, said thanks to the girls, and went to bed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lance's PoV  
  
Gerudo Fortress, 6 years ago-present. Lance's age: 9 years-15 years Ganondorf: ???  
  
It was excruciating, the pain, the suffering. I alone had to bear it all. If I did it wrong, if I took to long, if anything at all wasn't to his liking, I was whipped. Every day I had to train, to train my body, my mind, my magic. I was taught everything there was to know on how to fight. I became smarter, faster, stronger, I was becoming the perfect fighter. Although the days were hard, the nights were good. The handmaidens were my friends, true friends, they comforted me, and they gave me excellent massages. Ganondorf didn't make much of a father though, he was more a close friend actually. He really was a funny guy. Taugh me a lot he did. But he had a serious case of BO, he could really do with a bath. When I heard that Link was at Hyrule with Ganondorf, I was ecstatic! But Ganondorf was none to happy, he was Ganondorf's enemy, Ganondorf was like a best friend, he let me do what I want pretty much, if I wanted a horse, he got me one, I wanted a glass of beer, he gave me a keg! I remembered how Link never looked for me, I had organized freaking search parties! And then I find him kickin' back with chicks, except that Ruto girl... nasty! But he doesn't have as many as I do! I was furious. Then he goes and seals Ganondorf away! I sent Majora's Mask out to conquer Termina, stupid Link got in the way...But now! Now I have power! Link! Prepare for the worst! Your demise will soon come! But for now, I watch you, watch as you make your futile attempts to stop me and my army! I will take your life when I see fit. Only one land stands in my way and dominating the world! Hyrule! You are my next target! MWA HA HA HA!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~End of Flashbacks~  
  
Link opened his eyes and sat up like a bullet and let out a yell. The mayor and two guards rushed in. Link was panting, and sweating bullets. Hand clutching his chest.  
  
"Sir Link! Are you okay!" asked the mayor.  
  
"Yeah, just had a dream." Link said. He remembered his whole past now, vividly, like it all just happened yesterday.  
  
A/N: Finally up! WOOHOO! YEAH! *commences party* 


End file.
